


No Regrets

by AshREvans



Series: Final Fantasy XV Fluff and Smut [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And angst, Angst, F/M, First chapter is fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, smut in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: On the road to Altissia, _____ gets kidnapped by Imperial Troops. Noctis and the others rush to go save her and when they get back, Noctis realized something important...





	1. Chapter 1

I clung to Noctis as he carried me out of the imperial base I was held in. As we walked, I heard the sound of a gunshot go off, probably from Prompto, and then the sound of an explosion. I flinched and closed my eyes tightly. I couldn’t help it. Having been kidnapped from Lestallum by the Imperial Soldiers while we were gearing up to get the next of Noctis’s Kings Arms and tortured for days to try to get information out of me kind of made me a little sensitive to sound, explosions especially.

Noctis’s arms tightened around me when I flinched and while I didn’t feel especially better, I felt a little bit safer. The boys were silent as they walked away from the base, me secure in Noct’s arms. We stayed silent even as we drove to the closest campsite, Noct keeping his arm securely around my shoulders. It almost felt like he thought that if he didn’t have some sort of contact with me, I would just disappear again.

When we got out of the car again, he tried to carry me again, but I refused. Prompto thought that I should let him, but Gladio took my side, saying that the more I was coddled the longer it would take me to bounce back. He said it in his usual gruff tone, but I knew he was being kind.

When we arrived at the Haven, I dug through the bag that had my clothes. The ones I was wearing were mostly in tatters, chunks of fabric missing in some places. I pulled out fresh clothes and a towel and held the articles in my arms as I looked at the boys.

“I’m going to clean up,” I said, my voice missing the usual playful tone it had earlier in our journey.

Ignis looked up. “Are you sure that’s wise? The soldiers might still be lurking about, not to mention daemons.”

“I’ll be fine, specs,” I said and managed to flash a playful smile. “I feel gross. I need to… take account of my injuries and I’m not sure any of you want to see or know… exactly what happened.”

Noctis shot me a meaningful look which I promptly ignored. I knew he wanted to know, but I refused to tell him. It would only make him more angry and irrational about all of this. First his father, then his friend Luna, then his… pseudo-girlfriend. I would not make things worse for him. I couldn’t.

Ignis gave me a look like he still wasn’t exactly sure, but let out a sigh before pushing his glasses up his nose. “Don’t take too long. We’ll start worrying.”

I nodded and left our campsite and headed towards the small pond we passed on the way to the haven.

*     *     *

Prompto and Ignis watched while _____ walked off. Prompto looked openly worried while Ignis’s worry looked more contained. Gladio continued setting up the tent and Noctis focused on the fire and setting up the chairs. Prompto looked at the prince.

“Should you really let your girlfriend go off on her own?” He said. “Especially after what she just went though?”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Noct said.

“Might as well be,” Prompto muttered and sighed before standing up. “If you’re not going, then I will.”

Ignis looked at Prompto, a knowing sort of glance. “Yes, I do believe it would be best if someone at least went to make sure nothing happened to her.”

Prompto grinned. “I’ll make sure nothing happens,” he said and started walking.

Without a word Noctis stood up and walked passed Prompto. “Finish setting up the fire,” he said and started walking off.

When the prince was gone, Ignis looked at Prompto. “Well played.”

Prompto shrugged. “We all know Noct is stubborn, this was the only way to get him to go while we were all around.”

“Are neither of you concerned that _____ left to bathe and Noctis is going after her?” Gladio said from where he was hammering a spoke in the stone to hold up the tent.

Prompto and Ignis looked at each other, their hearts nearly stopping for a moment. Prompto laughed a little nervously and slapped dismissively at the air.

“Nah, she’s fine. She’s one of the Crowns Guard. She can handle herself.” Prompto nodded as if agreeing with himself.

“Yes, and Noct knows better than to do anything while he’s engaged to Lady Lunafreya,” Ignis said.

Gladio looked between Ignis and Prompto. “You do realize that after the Crown City was attacked, all peace talks were voided. Including Noct and Lunafreya’s engagement right?”

Ignis and Prompto exchanged a look. “They’ll be fine,” they said together, as if to try to convince themselves.

*     *     *

_The cell was cold and dank. Everything hurt, different parts of my body were throbbing with new bruises or burns that were still sensitive. The sound of dripping was all I could hear and the cell was so dark that I couldn’t see anything. No light permeated the darkness and I wasn’t sure if I was dead or alive._

_It’s been almost a week, from what I was able to tell, since I was taken from Lestallum and brought to the closest imperial base. They tortured me because I was one of Prince Noctis’s travel companions. They didn’t expect one of the boys to give up any information, but since I was a woman, they expected me to cave under the pain of torment and give them what they wanted, but I didn’t._

_I lifted my head as I heard a commotion coming from the upper floor. It sounded like a fight broke out, metal clanking against metal. My heart seized and I prayed that whatever it was stayed away. Especially if it was Noctis and the others. I didn’t want them to deviate from the course they had started just to rescue me. I was willing to die for the prince, as were all of the Crowns Guard. It was our duty._

_But still, I couldn’t help the feeling of elation I felt when I saw Noctis and the others come up in front of my cell and crouch down. When I saw him, I did my best to sit up, my right arm stiff and covered with a bruise that extended from my shoulder down to my elbow. That wasn’t even the worst one._

_Ignis and Gladio stood guard down the hall a ways while Noctis opened up the cell door and stepped in. Prompto had enough sense to turn around and give Noctis and I… some form of_ privacy _. The look on Noct’s face was one of barely contained rage at the imperial soldiers who did this, but also an unimaginable sorrow, one that I thought was due to seeing me like this._

_I wanted to look away from his intense gaze, but I couldn’t find the ability to do it. My vision watered, overwhelmed at seeing him again, that he took the time to rescue me despite the fact that we were on the way to his wedding._

_Noct’s relationship with me was… complicated. We felt things for each other, strong feelings that we couldn’t deny. Gladio commented on the sexual tension between us once or twice and we simply shrugged. It was a strange mix of lust, admiration, love, understanding and acceptance for our situation. Unrequited love that would last only as long as it took to get to Altissia and we were both okay with this._

_The touch of his hand, as soft as a whisper against my bruised cheek brought me back and he let out a sigh before he put his arms under my knees and behind my back, picking me up as gently as he touched my cheek._

_“I'm sorry,” he had said._

_I shook my head, thinking he was apologizing for hurting me as he lifted me up. “It doesn’t hurt.”_

_He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something before Ignis cut him off._

_“Noct, they’re sending reinforcements, we best be off before they find us.”_

_Noctis looked up at him. “Right. Let’s go.”_

_*     *     *_

I snapped my head behind me as I heard the bushes behind me rustle. Jumping back, I held out my hand as my sword materialized in my hand and I glared towards where the sound was coming from. Sure I might have been a little hasty, but being snapped out of a memory of what happened in the middle of a forest while it’s dark out after what I went through seemed reasonable. 

I was just about to rush at the intruder when he walked out, hands up an expression of concern on his face. 

“It’s just me,” Noct said and lowered his hands.

I took a deep breath and the sword in my hand disappeared as I visibly relaxed. “I’m sorry, Noct,” I said. 

He shook his head. “No, it’s fine.” 

I nodded and looked back at the pond, the pile of new clothes and towel still laid out on the ground near the shore. “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said and looked at me. 

“Well, nothings happened to me since I got here, so yeah, I’m fine,” I said and shrugged. “No need to worry about me.” 

Noctis walked closer to me and put a hand on my cheek, making me look up at him. “That’s not what I meant,” he said, his finger lightly grazing across my cheek. “You’re not the same and I want you to talk to me.” 

“Of course I’m not the same. I was kidnapped while shopping in Lestallum and tortured for days.” Despite the harsh tone of my voice, I closed my eyes and pressed my cheek into his hand. “Not exactly something someone bounces back from.” 

“I know,” he said and leaned forward, placing a feather light kiss on my forehead. “I’m worried about you. I want to help.” 

I let out a sigh as his hand left my cheek and slid to my waist, pulling me into his arms. Mine slid around him and I rested my cheek over his head, listening to the rhythmic beating for a while before speaking. 

“I know you do, Noct,” I said. “And you’re already doing more than enough.” 

His hands rubbed my back and I tried not to flinch as his hand rubbed passed the large bruise on my back. The beatings I went through at the base were… intense to say the least. Noct noticed however and his hands stilled before pulling me into him more. It wasn’t painful and honestly… I rather welcomed it. It felt safe and comforting. 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

I shook his head. “It’s fine. It didn’t hurt that much.” 

“No. That’s… not what I meant. I couldn’t protect you. I… I should have been there. I’ve already lost too much. I couldn’t…” 

I lifted my head to look at him, reaching up and putting a hand on his cheek. He looked at me, blue eyes piercing mine. 

“You didn’t,” I said. “You didn’t lose me. You came for me. I’m not going anywhere. Not until we get you to Altissia.” 

He was silent for a moment, just… looking at me. His gaze was so intense that as each second ticked by, I could feel my heartbeat speed up. Finally, he spoke.

“What… what if I don’t want you to go anywhere, even after we get to Altissia?” He said. 

I gave him a strange look. “We don’t have a choice, Noct. You’re getting married there. It’s not fair to Lunafreya.”

“This whole arrangement isn’t fair to her. Nor me. It’s a marriage of convenience for a peace treaty that means nothing anymore with the death of my father.” He gave me a desperate look.

It took my breath away and I stared before I found the words to say. “Noct… what brought this on all of a sudden?” 

His hold on me tightened and I ignored the fire of pain I felt from the bruises. “When… you suddenly disappeared and I thought I lost you…” he bowed his head. “I was beside myself. I realized that I couldn’t…  _ be  _ without you. I don’t  _ want  _ to be without you.” He lifted his head and gave me a beseeching look, almost pleading with me to say or feel the same. “I don’t want to have any regrets.” 

I couldn’t say anything for the longest moment, just staring into his eyes. There wasn’t any denying that in the week that I was held captive, I despaired at the thought that I would never see Noctis again. Nor was there room to deny the elation I felt at seeing him again. We both understood the arrangement we had when we first acted on these… forbidden feelings. But the change in Noctis over the week of my absence mirrored mine. 

“I don’t either,” I breathed, unable to take my eyes off his.


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner had I finished speaking, Noctis had his mouth over mine. The kiss started out slow, gentle, loving. But as it went on, his hand slid to the back of my head and his tilted to the side, deepening it. His tongue passed along my lip, asking for access, which I willingly granted. Within seconds the loving kiss turned passionate as Noctis dominated it. 

We sank to our knees, Noct crossing his legs and pulling me into his lap. I slid my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his soft locks, losing myself in the intimate feelings of how he was embracing me. His hands roamed my body, unassuming at first, touching me softly all over. His touches were gentle, like he was trying to memorize every part of me. I reveled in the feeling of his hands. 

His kisses grew more hungry until they moved from my mouth to along my jaw and down my neck. I tilted my head back to give him better access as his hands touched me more earnestly. His hands cupped my breasts, massaging them through the mangled clothing. A groan escaped my mouth and I fisted my hand in his hair as his fingers flicked across my hardened nipples. 

Noctis lifted his face from my neck, having left a suitable enough mark and looked into my eyes. The dominating and fierce look in his eyes took my breath away and all I could do was stare back at him. I let go of his hair and slid my hands to his waist. 

“What do you plan to do with me?” I asked, a little breathless. 

My heart was pounding in my chest as I awaited his answer. 

“Everything,” He breathed and leaned forward to whisper demandingly in my ear, his fingers firmly rolling my nipples. “Take your clothes off… slowly.” 

I swallowed hard and nodded, crawling off his lap. Noctis leaned back on his arms as I backed up a bit, sitting up on my knees. The look on his face was a mixture of lust as well as a sort of “get on with it” expression. I slowly pulled off my tattered leather jacket, sliding it down my arms before laying it on the ground behind me. Noctis’s eyes took in the show as I reached for the hem of my shirt, lifting it up inch by slow inch before I pulled it over my head. 

“Like this?” I asked. 

“Slower,” he said, his voice husky. 

The heat of his gaze had me shivering despite the warm summer air around us. I slid my hands down my body slowly before I gripped the dark brown leather belt threaded through my pants. Unhooking it, I pulled it out of the loops and dropped it aside. I looked at Noct through the corner of my eyes as I did so, almost teasingly.

“Is this slow enough?” I asked as I slid my hands behind my body to the clasp of my bra. 

“Yeah,” he said, his eyes still on me. “Keep your eyes on me.” 

“As you wish,” I said and lifted my hand. 

There was a soft snap as I unhooked my bra. I crossed my arms over my chest and slowly, one at a time, slid the straps down my arms. Smirking a bit at the prince who was eagerly watching me, I quickly removed the cupped and padded fabric and threw it at him. Without missing a beat he caught it and wrapped my bra around his fist. 

“Nice try,” he said. “Finish up now.” 

I couldn’t help but giggle as I moved my hands to the button of my pants and undid them, hooking my fingers in them and the elastic of my panties. Slowly I slid them down until I got to my knees. When I did, I sat back on my leather jacket that I placed behind me before I slid them the rest of the way off my legs before I tossed them aside. 

Once I was completely naked, I sat up on my knees again and looked at him curiously. Even with all the bruises and wounds on my body from the days of torture by the Niflheim soldiers, Noctis was still looking at me like I was the sexiest thing on the plant and it filled my heart. When moments passed and he still didn’t say anything, I crawled forward.

“Well?” I said as I neared him.

_ “Well? _ ” Noct mimicked. 

I placed an open mouthed kiss on his neck. “I did what you wanted, my love.” 

“That you did,” he said. 

He let go of my bra and put his hands on me. One took one of my breasts and palmed it, the soft mound fitting near perfectly in his hand. His finger tweaked my nipple and I let out a sigh, biting at his neck. His other hand slid down my body until it met with my crotch. One of his fingers made a slow, tentative pass over my womanhood. I let out a gasp of a moan as I arched my back. 

Noct smirked and his finger teased along my entrance before finding my clit and then teasing it. I put my hands on his shoulders and dug my nails into his skin as his fingers teased me, giving enough pleasure to be of some relief, but not enough to relieve any sort of pent of tension that grew in the short amount of time between his first heated kiss until then. 

I whimpered, wanting more stimulation, but before I could voice my desires, Noct’s mouth was on my body again. He kissed down my neck and chest until his mouth latched onto my neglected breast nibbling, sucking and flicking his tongue over my nipple. I moaned and my hands moved to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as I arched my back into him. 

“Oh gods… Noctis…” I moaned and closed my eyes. 

He lifted his head off my breast and looked at me. “Shh… we aren’t too far from camp. They could still hear.” 

I bit my lip and nodded. I had hoped that he would go back to what he was doing, but instead, he stopped, moving his hand back and sitting back on his hands. I opened my eyes to see him giving me a dark dangerously sexy look. A shiver went down my spine. 

“Pleasure yourself,” he said, licking his fingers clean that were teasing me. “I want to watch you.” 

My heart sped up at the request and heat pooled more at my core. I nodded slowly and sat up on my knees. One hand attaching to my breast to massage it while the other slid down to my aching womanhood. My fingers touched my clit and started rubbing. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, only for Noct to tell me to keep my sights on him. 

I slid my fingers from my clit to my entrance as I looked at Noct. Images of him doing this to me, his fingers teasing me, sliding inside of me, moving in and out, stretching me out enough to accommodate for his cock mirrored my own actions. Gasps and sounds of pleasure escaped my mouth and my hand on my breast stopped massaging only to grip it tightly. As I moaned out Noctis’s name, I noticed the bulge that start to form in his pants and a look of need and desire rose on my face as I looked at Noct. 

“Please… Noctis I need you,” I said. 

“Not yet,” he said, his eyes still watching me as I fingered myself. “Keep going.” 

I whimpered, watching him move his hands to his pants. He undid the button, sliding them down just a bit until his hardened cock stood erect. Gripping it in his hand, he started pumping his hand up and down, giving him some relief. I licked my lips as I watching him, wondering how it would taste and feel inside of me. The need became too strong and I moved close to him again, still pleasuring myself the way he wanted me to. 

My mouth latched onto his neck and my hand moved from my breast to his jacket. Somehow, I managed to push it off his shoulders with only one hand, not caring if Noctis wanted me to do this or not. I didn’t get reprimanded. Instead he took it off and tossed it to the side, using his other hand to take me by the chin and lift my face so that I was looking at him. 

“Gods please, Noctis… I need you,” I breathed as I looked at him. 

His other hand moved itself from his cock and latched onto my breast, massaging it. Then his hand slid from my chin down my body and he moved my hand that was playing with myself to take care of it with his own hand. The look he gave me was like the others, needy, filled with desire and I felt like those looks would be the death of me. 

“Finish undressing me and then lie down,” he said. 

I nodded, though I had other ideas first. My hands moved to the hem of his shirt and lifted it. He stopped teasing me long enough to get it off him before his hands were on me again. I moaned as the pleasure surged through me. Taking a moment to admire his chest, I put my hands at his shoulders before kissing him hard. 

He returned it, immediately dominating it. His tongue passed over mine, his teeth nibbled at my lip. Too soon for either of us, I pulled away, trailing kisses down his toned chest. I took the time to admire every inch of it, never wanting to forget it. My hands moved along with me until finally my mouth was ghosting over his cock.

My fingers hooked in the waistband of his pants and I started to in them down as I teased his cock. I licked the length from the base to the tip to gauge his reaction. He shivered and his eyes closed, throwing back his head. His teeth bit his lip to keep himself from making a sound and one of his hands, the one on my breast, moved to the back of my head. 

I chuckled and took the tip of his cock in my mouth, tongue swirling around it and over the slit at the top. It tasted a bit salty, but I didn’t care. All that really mattered to me were the panting sounds of Noctis and the pleasure I was making him feel. Slowly I started to bob my head up and down, a teasing pace, but every time I moved my head back down, I could take in just a bit more of his cock. My hands still managed to slide his pants and boxers down and once they were at his ankles, he kicked them off. 

As I sucked him off, I moved his hand away from my womanhood, replacing it with my own. Reaching down while I was sucking his dick couldn’t have been the most comfortable. Besides, I wanted him to focus on what I was doing to him. As I went, his moans, coupled with my own, filled the air and I could hear my name on his lips. It only egged me on more. His hips started pumping in and out of my mouth, along with the bobbing of my head and I smirked. 

Taking in as much of him as I could, deep throating his cock, I stopped moving, letting his thrusts into my mouth take care of it for me. He gasped my name out loudly, and his hand gripped my hair tightly, pulling it but I didn’t move my head back. He kept fucking me on my face, doing his best to keep his pace controlled and I let him, loving the fact that I was doing this to him, that I was the one pleasuring him like no one else could. 

“Oh gods… _____ I’m close,” he grunted out, his head arched to the sky. 

His voice was strained and I gripped his hip with my free hand to indicate that it was okay, that he could finish. He looked back down at me with a questioning look and I nodded as he face fucked me. A strangled moan left his mouth as he thrust into my mouth with more purpose and it wasn't long before his seed filled my mouth. I lapped it up, swallowing and when every last drop was cleaned and taken from him, I sat up on my knees again, wiping my mouth and moving my hand away from my core. 

His hand on the back of my head pulled me towards him without a word and crashed his lips to mine. He pushed me backwards with his body, practically tackling me back on the ground as he kissed me. His hand moved to my hip, rubbing teasing circles at the crease of my thigh and my lower body. It sent shivers down my spine and I slid my arms around his neck. When he pulled back, he spoke. 

“You disobeyed my orders,” he said and the heated look had me clinging to him more. “I have half a mind to punish you, but seeing as you disobeyed me for a… good reason,” he smirked, “I think a bit of a reward is in order.” 

“A reward?” I breathed. 

He nodded and gave my lips a chaste kiss before he kissed along my jaw. When he reached my neck, he licked down the length of it until he reached the valley between my neck and shoulder. Latching onto it he bit and sucked until he left another nice bruise there. Part of me didn’t care he was marking me as his while the other part hoped that the others would assume those were bruises from the Nif’s beatings. 

Once he had left a suitable enough mark, he moved even lower until he reached my breasts. Teasing my nipples with his tongue, eliciting a few choice moans of his name from me, he kissed lower down my stomach, careful of the bruises that were there. Despite his harsh words and harsher treatment of my body, I was grateful for the gentleness he was showing towards my injuries when he came across them. 

When he mouth reached my navel, his tongue dipped in, swirling around it, pressing down. I closed my eyes and arched my head back into the ground. It felt good and I couldn’t help but wonder what else that tongue was good at. I moaned out his name and when I did he kissed even lower, much slower than he had been before. Anticipation and heat grew and I moved my hands to the back of his head. Finally his tongue made a slow, teasing pass along my folds until his tongue reached the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

His tongue swirled around it and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying out. I closed my eyes and tangled my hand in his hair as waves of pleasure flowed through my body. They only intensified as his fingers slid into my entrance, two from the get go. I couldn’t stop the moan of his name that escaped my lips as he pleasured me from two fronts. His other hand, his free one, slid up and I thought it was going for my breast but instead it sought out mine and laced our fingers together. 

I gripped his hand tightly as I writhed underneath him. His fingers and tongue doing things to me that I never believed any man could do. But Noct seemed to be better then all the rest. Not because of his status but because of how attentive he was to me. He payed attention. What he did that was good, he noticed the change in my body and the pitch of my moans and kept doing it. When he did that wasn’t good, he saw the tension that rose in me and stopped. 

He kept coaxing my orgasm with his tongue and fingers, wanting me to cum hard the way he had. It didn’t take long as he was literally magical. Heat and pleasure pooled at my core, nearing me closer and closer to my breaking point. When I couldn’t take it any more, the dam broke and I moaned out his name, fisting my hand in his hair and gripping his hand with near bone breaking strength. He gripped my hand back and part of it felt almost like a hug. 

He rode out my orgasm and when I came down, I was a panting mess. Noctis lifted his head, letting go of my hand and wiping his mouth before licking his fingers clean. I didn’t have the energy to roll over to do much of anything as he crawled on top of me, hands on either side of my head and eyes boring into mine. 

“I hope you’re not spent yet,” he said. “I’m not done with you.” 

I swallowed hard as I looked up at him. His mouth connected with mine before I had the chance to say anything, but I didn’t mind. There wasn’t anything I could say, I was too focused on him and the things he was doing to me. 

I had thought that he would slam into me right there and then, but instead, he broke the kiss and rolled over onto his side next to me. He rolled me over as well, pulling me back against his chest. His arm hooked under my leg and lifted it up as he positioned himself and slowly slid in. I moaned at the feeling of him filling me up and I arched my back into him, tilting my head back until it rested on his shoulder. 

Once he was in, he lowered my leg until it was hooked around behind him. The arm that was holding it up looked around me until it ghosted over my clit and I breathed his name, tilting my head to latch into his neck. His other hand slid around my neck, reaching down to palm my breast. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

The fire was gone from his voice and I looked up at him. He was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. His expression was softer, more caring, like the sound of his voice. I reached up and put a hand on his cheek before I nodded. 

“I’m ready,” I said and kissed him. 

The tender moment was broken in an instant. The second my lips touched his, the kiss became hot and heavy. His hand on my breast started massaging the mound while his hand on my clit started rubbing. He started to pump in and out of me. My moans as he took me from behind got swallowed in Noct’s heated kisses. 

He kept a steady pace and after a while he broke the kiss so that he could roll over with me so I was on my stomach. His hands moved from my body until they were on my hips and he moved me onto him as he pounded into me. His thrusts became harder, more needy and I gasped at each connection. My hand slid down to keep touching myself, but the moment I did, Noct stopped me. I whimpered. 

“P-Please let me finish, Noct,” I said. “I need it…” 

His hand still on my wrist, he pinned my hand behind my back, holding it there. “You’ll finish when I tell you that you can,” he said harshly. “It’s not enough yet.” 

I gasped at the fierceness of his action. “Ah… oh gods Noctis…” I moaned and closed my eyes tightly. 

He continued to pound into me and as his actions became more and more erratic, he pulled out just long enough to flip me onto my back, before pounding back into me. He lips connected with mine in a heated kiss before he pulled away and looked at me, hand sliding down my body. 

“_____… I’m… come with me… I’m about to…” he gritted out and his hand connected with my clit, rubbing it purposefully. 

I moaned, wrapping my arms and legs around him, clinging to him as I nodded. “Yes…” I breathed. 

Noctis’s lips connected with mine again and kissed me hard. His thrusts eliciting gasps and moans from me. His hand on my clit built up the pleasure he was making me feel until I couldn’t contain it anymore. The dam broke on my second orgasm and I moaned out his name through the kiss, hands fisting in his hair. My walls clamping down on his cock milked his out of him, his seed filling me up completely. 

He rode out our orgasms before slowly stopping his movements. For a long while we just… stayed like that. Noctis on top of me, me wrapped around him like a koala on its tree. Our pants were the only thing that we could hear. Finally Noctis lifted his head and looked at me. His expression this time was so full of love and adoration, I thought my heart was going to burst. I slid a hand from his head to his cheek, brushing back a bit of his dark hair. 

“I love you,” he breathed, kissing me gently, a stark contrast to the harsh kisses we shared. 

I smiled at him, my eyes stinging a bit. “I love you, too,” I said. 

He smiled and pulled out, rolling over and pulling me with him. We stayed like that for a few moments, simply kissing each other and telling each other how we feel, like we would never get the chance to again after we broke apart. We both knew that we would, however, in the moment, we pretended like we didn’t. 

After a while, I rested my forehead on his. “We should get cleaned up and get back. Before Ignis sends a search party.” 

He nodded and brushed some of my hair back from my face. “Yeah… probably a good idea,” he said with a sigh. 

*     *     *

After we cleaned up, the cold water of the pond doing wonders for my bruises, Noct and I walked back to the camp. He kept a firm hold on my hand and as we neared camp, I had expected him to let go, as he usually did. It wasn’t because we were trying to hide it from the others, we both knew that they would all back Noct up if awkward questions were to arise. It was more that Noctis was less then comfortable with such things, especially while he was engaged, though his comment about the engagement being null and void with the murder of his father by the Nif’s rang true. 

He didn’t let go of my hand though and I couldn’t help but feel just a little bit… pleased. As we walked up, three heads looked at us. Prompto innocently smiled at us, unaware of what we had just done. Ignis looked irritated that we took so long and that the food he had prepared had gone cold. Gladio on the other hand… looked like he knew what we had done and gave Noctis a knowing look and nodded towards the back of the tent. Noctis let go of my hand, a quick kiss on the temple, as he and Gladio walked behind the tent, talking in hushed voices. 

“How was the pond?” Prompto asked. 

“It felt wonderful,” I said. “Eased the pain on my bruises quite a bit.” 

“I should hope so,” Ignis said. “You were gone a while. Supper grew cold while you were gone.” 

I scratched the back of my head. “Sorry about that Iggy,” I said. “I kind of lost track of time.” 

“Clearly,” he said and laid out two plates for Noct and I on the table. 

When Noct returned, we sat down and ate while the others settled around the campfire. Ignis was reading a book while Prompto and Gladiolus were playing King's Knight. While they were all otherwise distracted, I looked at Noctis. 

“What did you and Gladio talk about?” I asked. 

Noct blinked and looked at me, faint notes of pink tingeing his cheeks. “He er… well, congratulated me,” he said and then looked to the side. “He knew what was going on.” 

I felt my cheeks heat up and stole a glance at Gladio, thinking he was still absorbed in the game. But, as if he felt my gaze on him, he looked up. He winked at me with a smirk before turning back to the game. My heart jumped up in my throat and I turned to look at Noct again. I didn’t think I’d be able to look him in the eye for at least a week now. 

“Don’t worry,” he said and put a hand on my knee under the table. “He’s on our side.” 

I nodded and swallowed hard. “Good to know.” 


End file.
